Finding Family
by Lord Evan Osiris III
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, Harry discovers that he has been lied to and obliviated since he was 4 years old. The Dursley's aren't his only family, Dudley isn't his only cousin, friends and classmates are closer then they seem, and on top of it all he is falling in love and doesn't even realize it.
1. Happy Birthday, Harrison Potter

Title: **Finding Family**

Catergories: **Harry Potter x Charmed**

Genres: **Adventure Family Romance Hurt Action**

Summary: _**On his sixteenth birthday, Harry discovers that he has been lied to and obliviated since he was 4 years old. The Dursleys aren't his only family, dudley isn't his only cousin, friends and classmates are closer then they seem, and on top of it all he is falling in love and doesn't even realize it**_.

Bashing: **Dumbledore x Snape x Weasley bashing**

Characters: **Harry P. Daphne G. Wyatt H. Chris H**.

Chapter One: _**Happy Birthday, Harrison Potter **_

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, England 7:22 pm July 30, 2007. **

Tears. Heartache. That's all he could remember since returning to Privet drive. Staring at the dull paint of his bedrooms walls, all he could think about was that faithful night in the ministry. Seeing his godfathers face for the last time. Seeing the shock, then the hurt and sadness, and the realization and faint smile before he dissappeared forever. Harry didn't even know how many days had passed since that faithful night, didn't know how long he had been staring at the same spot on the same wall for weeks, didn't know he was approaching his sixteenth birthday or that his magic responding to its masters needs for family was reaching out to members of a Most Ancient and Noble family spread all across the world, who thanks to a manipulative old bastard and an egotisical manic had all but forgotten its roots. But what one forgot and the other didn't understand is that the saying "blood is thicker than water" applies to this family more than ever.

**Mason Vineyard, Nice, France 8:22 pm July 30, 2007**

Lord Jackson and Lady Marian Mason stood on their balcony overlooking the expansive vineyard they created decades ago in the early 30's.

"Mother, father you wished to speak with us," asked their oldest daughter Susan Delacour nee Mason, as she and her husband, Louis, her sisters Lucille Thomas nee Mason and Emily Granger nee Mason and her brother-in-law, David Thomas walked in.

Turning around Jackson, motioned for them to sit.

"Your mother's pendant is glowing." Was all he said, as he sat in the armchair closest to the fireplace.

"Mother?" Gasped Lucille, as her and her sisters all reached up to grasp their pendants.

"It is true my daughters, the last heir of my dearest brother and sister, Andrew and Christine has awakened. Even now his magic calls for those of his blood." She said as she turned around to face her family. Pointing at the tapestry above the fireplace, the family as one gasps, as the burnt and frayed piece of cloth repairs itself before their eyes.

"Its true!" exclaims Susan, standing up form where she was sitting with her husband.

"But it can't be," spoke Emily, for the first time since they had arrived walking into the room, "my granddaughter, Hermione is best friends with that young man, and if what she says is true he should still have a year before he becomes of age."

"My grandson, Dean says the same. He is in Gryffindor with his cousins, though none of them know they are family. He shares a room with him, the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald, young Neville Longbottom, and an Irish half-blood named Seamus." Speaks David Thomas.

"And he saved my youngest granddaughter, Gabrielle during the tri-wizard fiasco a year ago, when she was kidnapped for the second task. And he was 14 at the time" Says Louis.

"Enough," says Jackson. "The family magic believes he is ready, as we all can see. And since it does, we have no choice but to lift the spell, bring our family together, and watch as the Potters rise back up and reclaim the power we once had."

As one the family rose, formed a circle and with the tips of their wands touching in the form of a star began to chant in unison,

"Ac vi magicae familia solvit vincula, et revertetur sanguis et hoc latet in familia memorias simul."1 At once the magic of the reversal spell began to appear and grow at the center point of the circle, just inches from the wand tips. "Ac vi magicae familia solvit vincula, et revertetur sanguis et hoc latet in familia memorias simul." As they said the spell for the second time, the magic started to glow brighter and circle the room and picking up random objects. "Ac vi magicae familia solvit vincula, et revertetur sanguis et hoc latet in familia memorias simul." As they said the spell for the final time, the magic reached a crescendo and then as the final syllable was finished it shot out in all directions to circle the globe and enact exactly what the spell was designed to do.

**Halliwell Manor, San Fransico, California USA 11:22 am July 30, 2007. **

In the attic of one of the oldest and most beautiful houses on the street sat a book older than the house itself. This was the book that helped a family of witches survive through the ages. It saw the witch trials in salem, several wars throughout history, it even saw every generation of witches born into this family harness their powers for the good of all mankind. This was the Book of Shadows. The Halliwell families most prized possesion and their strongest tool besides their powers.

"Chris, can you get me some lavender from the attic please" yells the current matriarch, Piper Halliwell.

"Sure mom," yells Chris halliwell, middle child and one of the second generation of charmed ones.

Seconds later, a fairly tall brunette, teenage boy comes into the attic heading for the potions cabinet on the wall behind the book of shadows. As he opens and starts looking for the lavender his mom needs, he hears the book open. As he turns around the pages began turning at a rapid pace. Walking over to the book he yells for his mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad! Come quick!"

As the pages of the book begin to slow down he hears not only his mom and dad coming up the stairs but his sister and brother coming also. Entering the attic as the pages stop turning the family sees the blank pages start to glow a silver color as writing appears slowly.

"Paige, Coop get over now. Wyatt, Chris go and get yours cousins now. Halliwell family meeting."

As the boys disappear in swirls of orbs another set of orbs and the pink glow of a cupid beaming in appears.

"Paige I need you to go get Henry. Family meeting now. Coop I need you to get Phoebe." Piper says as the aforemetioned sister and brother-in-law appear only long enough to hear the sentence before they disappear the way they came.

Meanwhile Leo and Melinda begin moving furniture around the attic to make room for all fifteen members of their family that will be arriving via orbs and beams. As they are moving the last of the furniture into place four pink glows of beams begin to appear followed by 6 swirls of the blue, white, and silver of orbs. Once all 15 members of the Halliwell family were present Piper as the oldest living Halliwell began to read the newly revealed pages.

"Hidden family now revealed, three's destiny now fulfilled. Time to teach the once forgotton, or evil's rule thee shall beckon." As she read the spell, the white lights signifying that a spirit coming into the realm of the living began to appear. As they solidfyied into the spirits of Penny, Patty and Prue Halliwell, the charmed ones stepped forward to welcome the deceased members of the family. But before any of them could could say anything a silver light like the light that revealed the new pages surrounded the heads of the two oldest Halliwells in the room causing them to collapse into a dead faint. Rushing forward the girls and prue were the first to reach grams and patty.

"quick, Wyatt Chris grab your grandmother, Leo Coop grab grams, lay them on the couches, Tamora Kat orb too the kitchen and get the baking bowls and feel them with water, HJ grab the smelling salts out of the potion cabinet, PJ Melinda grab some towels, parker pandora grab the quilts and pillows off the sofas down stairs" Says piper switching to wonder mom in an instant, with all eleven people moving into action immediately,trails of orbs and glows of beams appearing and disappearing back and forth for a few moments as all the children use their powers to get everything done faster. While this is happening the girls all gather closer to the two unconscious matriarchs. All of a sudden both women sat up exclaiming,

"Aunt Christine!" "Christine!"

**Potter Manor, Scottish Countryside, 300km from Hogwarts 7:22 pm July 30, 2007**

Inside the expansive Potter Manor, a flurry of movement occurs as an 83 year old woman moves faster than a woman of her age should as she rushes down stairs from her bed on the third floor to the library on the first. Reaching the library, she moves to the glowing book sitting on a pedastal in the middle of the floor. As she reaches the book she hears huffing and puffing coming from one of the spare portraits of her husband as he slides into place, all the while gasping,

"Merlin woman must you move so fast?"

"Andrew its happening" she exclaims opening the book to what seems to be a random page.

"Oh, I will have the staff prepare the other rooms. Tell me my dear christine will we be having just our great grandson or will it be the entire family?" he questions getting more and more exuberant by the second.

" It will be the whole family my dear husband, on both sides." As she looks over the reading glasses she had donned.

"Of course my dear, I shall have the guest house prepared and the ballroom converted to a formal dining room right away." Says Andrew, already mentally preparing a list as he rushes from one portrait to another looking for something to write it all down on.

"Do remember to account for Lily's family too dear," laughs Christine, as she watches her husband as he rushes to the portrait of his office and collects a quill parchment and ink.

"Quite right dear we can't have our wonderful Lily's family excluded form her sons claiming and very first wiccaning." Exlaims an excited Andrew Potter as he hurrys through the portraits to the house elfs quarters, where the little elves are already hard at work after sensing their mistresses' intent.

**Delacour Chateau, Paris, France 8:22 pm July 30, 2007**

As the Delacour family is sitting down for dinner, a house elf pops in next to Jean-Luc's elbow.

"Master, you must come quickly the tapestry is changing!" squeaks the little creature.

"Appoline, Fleur, Gabrielle, come quickly." Exclaims Jean-Luc, as he dashes from the dining room to the library and then through to his office.

"What tapestry does father speak of mother?", asked Fleur, as they rush to catch up to Jean-Luc.

"Your father speaks of an old family heirloom that his grandmother, your great grandmother gave him on his 21 birthday, years ago. It was to remind him that no matter where he goes or what he does he will always have family behind him. She gave it to him the week he left with the auror corps for Britain to fight in their war against Voldemort." Says Appoline, as they approach the door to Jean-Luc's office.

Quickly walking in to stand next to her husband Appoline motions the girls closer.

"Look at it, only family magic's long since lost to this world can repair the damage to this tapestry", says Appoline

"Yet it is fixing and finishing itself as if…..", says Fleur.

"Mom, dad look there at the top, is that…..", says Gabrielle

"Potter" all four family members exclaim in a hushed reverent tone.

**Gringotts Bank. Diagon Alley, London, England. Vaults, section 6. 7:25 pm July 30, 2007.**

Twenty five minutes after closing for the night, an undiscript goblin making his rounds of section 6 of the vaults, begins too hear a slight ringing and a hum coming from up ahead. Drawing his sword from a hidden sheath on his leg, he immediately checks his surroundings. Taking notice of the vault number he was currently checking (vault 642) for his report later, he summons a cart and begins his trek up towards the noise. As he rounds the last corner of the main track he turns onto one of the many side tracks only used by the goblin guards. Stopping the cart he sees a silver glow coming from one of the vaults. Again taking note of his surrounding and the vault number he is standing at (vault 680). He tightens his grip on his sword and pulls out his emergency ward beacon that, when active will summon a platoon of goblin soliders and a bank manager to his position in seconds. Walking slowly towards vault 687, he starts to examine the ward stone from which the glow is getting stronger and starting to pulse. As he reaches the final test on the ward stone his eyes grow big and he immediately activates his ward beacon.

Seeing the ward beacon for the goblin patroling section 6 of the vaults become active, the goblin guard immediately summons a platoon of goblins and the manager on duty and two security carts. Only seconds after the beacon becoming active the goblin security office is empty, with another guard entering the office and taking position in front of the Beacons.

Arriving at the vault and goblin in question the security team,weapons drawn, hop out of the carts and immediately take up positions around the vault, the bank manager BloodKnoll just seconds after the security team. Heading to the goblin standing by the ward stone, with one eye on the silver glow coming from it, ask,

"What happened?"

"I was on my patrol further down heading up this way when I started to hear ringing and humming coming from one of the vault further up that I had yet to check. As soon as I heard it, I summoned a cart, took notice of my surroundings, and armed myself as procedure dictates in these situations. Arriving minutes after it began, just down the way, I again took notice of my surroundings and pulled my ward beacon out. Approaching the vault I scanned the area for enemies. After discovering none, I immediately secured, and the area scanned the vaults ward stone and discovered…..well I think you should look for yourself sir."

Seeing one of his patrol guards like this immediately raised flags in BloodKnolls head. Caustiously approaching the glowing stone, he immediately started running diagnostics on it. After a minute of this, he gasps aloud and mumbles under his breath. Turning around he signals the goblin in charge of the security team.

"Summon Ragnok to my office, secure this vault, set a patrol for the rest of this section and alert the other guards of all the remaining sections, to keep an eye out for anything else."

Turning to the patrol guard who immediatley states his name and rank,

"Rockfist, 1st Lieutnant, goblin patrol, Section 6."

"Thank you Rockfist, come with me."

Arriving back in his office and motioning for Rockfist to sit, BloodKnoll starts pulling out sheets of parchment and scrolls from hidden drawers on the oak desk. Barely looking up when the office door opens and Ragnok, the chief bank manager and manager of the vaults belonging to the Most Anicent and Noble Families, walks in and immediately sits behind the desk.

"At approximately 7:25 this evening,vault 687, belonging to a one Harrison James Potter, heir of the Most Anicent and Noble Potter family has sealed and reset itself. The only reason for this to happen is if the owner is upon the evening of the their coming of age."

As he was speaking Ragnoks eyes began to grow until they seemed to be ready to pop out of his head. Rockfist could only gasp at what this could only mean for the Potter heir. Reaching into the pocket of his suit, Ragnok pulls out what could only be a shrunken box and key. Enlarging the box on the desk, he inserts the key and begins to rifle through the box mumbling in gobbledygook, and as he grins and pulls out a large folder with the Potter crest and motto on it, he motions for BloodKnoll to come closer and for Rockfist to seal the room. Conjouring a table in between the two chairs in front of the desk he lays out the folder so that BloodKnoll and Rockfist can read the motto engraved on the front, _**'Sanquis Crassior Aquae'- Blood is thicker than water.**_

"What the two of you are about to see is a secret known only to a few goblins and even fewer humans. I will require the standard goblin oath of secrecy, before we shall go any further."

After both goblins had given the oath, Ragnok opens the folder. Inside the folder is another crest and motto. The crest having only slight changes to it, while the new motto read _**'Familia primum omnium inimicos secundum aliud extremum' - Family first enemies second all else last. **_Mouth open BloodKnoll could only stare at a crest he had only seen in his training manuel. Rockfist who was only a young goblin had never seen the crest or heard of the motto before asked,

"Whose crest and motto is that and why is it in the Potters manifest?"

"This my young brother is the Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell's family crest and motto. The reason it is in the Potter manifest is because the Most Anicent and Noble Potter family was, is, and forever shall be the Most Ancient and Noble Peverell family." Ragnok replied.

"But how? Gasp BloodKnoll.

With a chuckle, Ragnok motions them to sit as he starts his tale.

_**Flashback with voiceover by Ragnok.**_

"It was the year 1912, the Lord and Head of the Peverell Family, Ignotius Peverell the 2nd, had just signed the marriage contract between the Peverell and the Noble Reiser family for his son Arthur and Lord Reiser's only child and heiress, Elizabeth. The two were to be married in 1914 a year after they graduated from Hogwarts. Now what the two didn't know is that there was a spy within their mist. The spy was the son of the french, Malfoi Family who wanted to marry Elizabeth so his family could use the money and name of the Reisers to establish a foothold in England."

"Later that same night Lord Malfoi flooed to the Reiser Manor, and attempted to dissuade Lord Reiser from the marriage contract. When rebuked by the now angry Lord. Malfoi envoked a blood feud2 on not only the House of Reiser but also the House of Peverell."

"Now two years passed with the families engaging in only minor skirmishes, with no serious injurys on either side. Until 1914 that is. The day of the wedding had come at last and the Peverells and Reisers and all of their guest had gathered for the occasion. But halfway through the cermony the Malfoi family broke through the wards on the Reiser manor and attacked the families. Lord Peverell and Lord Reiser immediately ordered their combined houses to protect themselves, with Lady Reiser and Lady Peverell gathering the guest into the manor to portkey floo and apperate out while their husbands, family and closest allies fought against the invading force. Lord Peverell was killed by a blasting curse to the chest shortly followed by Lord Reiser who was killed by the killing curse. Now upon seeing his father and his father-in-law killed Arthur became furious and attacked Lord Malfoi with all his might while his bestfriend and soon to be brother-in-law, Samuel Rathbone, and his younger brother, Lucas, took care of the remaining forces. Finally after fighting and killing all of the attackers, and cornered Lord Malfoi, and proclaiming the blood feud null and void the three each hit Malfoi with a killing curse to the chest."

"Unforseen by the three men one of Lord Malfoi's younger brothers, who lay dying a few feet from them, raised his wand and with his dying breath cast fiendfyre and destroyed the Reiser Manor with Lady Peverell and Lady Reiser still inside."

_**Flashback Ends.**_

"A year later, with the Peverells still being attacked by what remained of the Malfoi family, came together to my office. Once the office was sealed the Peverells led by the new head and Lord Arthur signed and created a ritual that when finished would hide the family from the entire world except for the family, me and my father Ragnarok. Once the ritual was complete the family changed their name to Potter, hid minor details of the family crest with a spell, and changed their family motto."

Finished the three goblins fell into silence, two reeling over the secrets they just learned and the third thinking of ways to bring the family back together and restoring it to what it once was.

Finally Rockfist asked "What do we do now?"

"First Rockfist we must summon Young Mr. Potter to come claim his inheritance. Then we must read him the last wills of Sirius Orion Black, the now deceased Lord Black, of the late James and Lily Potter nee Evans, and of the late lord and lady Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black. Then we must give him a full inheritance test. Then Gringotts as a whole will do anything nessecary to help him get rid of the evil that plagues this world." Says a wizened old goblin dressed in rather formal garb.

At once all three goblins turn around and bow to their king.

"Rise son. Rise BloodKnoll. Rise Rockfist."

"Father….."

"Ragnok take Rockfist and a goblin platoon and collect Mr. Potter first thing in the morning. Until then Rockfist send out a message to all customers that the bank shall be having its wards upgraded to better service them and all of their banking needs, so we will be opening an hour later. Then recall all ward breakers."

"Yes, milord." Said Rockfist as he scurrys out of the office.

"BloodKnoll prepare the main ritual room for the test and then go to the archives and collect the aforementioned wills, and have the best goblin healers on stand by."

"Right away, milord." Says BloodKnoll who briskly leaves calling for a messenger in Gobbledygook.

"Ragnok, come your mother has been worried sick since you had to leave during dinner."

"Yes, father." He says as he follows his father back to the goblin city far beneath the bank.

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, England 11:59 pm July 30, 2007**

Snoozing lightly, with his head against the wall behind his bed, Harry is slowly encompassed by the spell and as his magic responds his body starts to change with what looks to be years of stress leaving, stress and worry lines slowly fading from his face and as the alarm on the clock chimes midnight the magic and spell finish, leaving a small pendent with the Potter family crest on a black wrist band laying on the desk in full view of the now awake Harry. Before he can utter a sound a hoot brings his attention to his window where more than the usual number of owls flutter waiting to deliver their packages and letters, with Hedwig leading the pack. Standing up and opening the window he sees Hedwig with an excited Pig carrying what looks to be a large basket from Mrs. Weasley. Behind them came a handsome eagle owl, a specled great horned owl, a large tawny owl, and a brown barn owl that could only be from Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and grounds keeper of Hogwarts.

Once all of the letters and packages were retrieved from the owls, they all flew to various spots around the room with Pig fluttering around the light and Hedwig in her cage. Picking up the official looking letter, Harry opened it to find it was from the goblins of Gringotts.

'_**Dear Lord Potter,**_

_ It is with great pleasure that we here at Gringotts would like to congradulate you on successfully ascending to the title of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. _

_Unfortunately we would also like to offer our condolences on the passing of the Late Lord Sirius Orion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. As per Lord Blacks last will and testament, which he hand delivered the night of his death, you must be present at the reading which is scheduled on the first of August. However, we ask that you come to Gringotts later today at your earliest convience to discuss not only how you would like the will reading to go, but to also go over your complete inheritance to give you a complete and total understanding of what exactly your new status is in both the wizarding and mundane worlds. We would also need to unseal the last will and testaments of not only your parents James and Lily, but your grandparents, Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea and also the previous lord, your great grandfather, Andrew. Unfortunately, due to certain conditions in the will that we will go over at our meeting, the reading of Lord Andrew's will must be postponed as it can only be read once the conditions have been met. _

_Also inclosed in this letter is a small package containing the Head of House ring, the House seal for letters, and an emergency portkey to my office here at Gringotts, if you should ever need it. All you have to do is say safehaven and it will activate. Also as your magic has called out to us in this time of great need I have no doubt that you would have received a black wrist band with the Potter crest worn by all Potter males that was suspiciously missing from your vault when I went to gather the ring, and the seal. I would ask that you don the wrist band as soon as you finish this letter as it has been embued with protective family magics strong enough to stop everything but the killing curse from affecting you. A goblin platoon shall escort you here at 7:30am, the morn of your birthday. It will be led by my son Ragnok, and a senior guard Rockfist._

_Sincerely,_

_**Senior Night Manager**_

_**BloodKnoll**_

_**Senior Bank Manager**_

_**Ragnok**_

_**Goblin Chief **_

_**Ragnarok the 8**__**th**___

With a look of total shock Harry opens the package which did indeed contain the portkey, a silver medallion with the letter G on it, and the ring and seal, both of which have the same insignia, The letter P in the center of a shield with a sword on the right, a wand on the left and a sleeping wolf underneath. Looking to his desk, he picks up the wristband, which he notices has the same crest, and slides it onto his right wrist. Once in place it glowed gold and Harry could feel the tingle of the protective spells on his spine they became active. Looking back towards the letter, Harry glances towards his clock seeing that only a few minutes had passed since he was awoken by the owls. Debating over which letter he should open next, he notices that his Hogwarts letter is thicker than it has been every other year. Realizing that they must contain his owl scores, he hurridley picks up the envelope and breaks the seal opening the letter, he reads,

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**_

_**Passing Grades**____**Failing Grades**_

_**Outstanding(O) Poor(P)**_

_**Exceeds Expectations(EE) Dreadful(D)**_

_**Acceptable(A) Troll(T)**_

_**Harry James Potter**__ has achieved the following:_

_**Astronomy:**__ A_

_**Care of Magical Creatures:**__ EE_

_**Charms:**__ O_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts:**__ O+_

_**Divination:**__ P_

_**Herbology:**__ EE_

_**History of Magic:**__ A_

_**Potions:**__ EE_

_**Transfiguration:**__ O_

_Mr. Potter has also, due to certain circumstances known only to the deputy headmistress and his head of house at Hogwarts, taken the exam for Ancient Runes as a self study course. The Results are below:_

_**Ancient Runes:**__ O_

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Professor Griselda Marchbanks**_

_**Governor, Wizarding Examinations Authority**_

Surprised and generally happy about his results especially his Ancient Runes mark. He had only studied for half of his fifth year, after talking to Tonks at Saint Mungo's over the winter hols. It seemed that just like defense and flying he had a knack for understanding the different runic alphabets and even started to create wards with them. He had already warded his trunk from being opened by anyone except himself, Ron and Hermione. And the best thing he learned is that runes like potions, can't be detected by the ministry so he could practice runes and potions as much as he wanted. Though he doubted he would be doing much of the latter.

Picking up the second piece of parchment that had fallen out of the envelope he saw that it was a letter from Professor McGonagall.

_**Dear Mr. Potter**__,_

_I would like to offer congratulations on your outstanding O.W.L. Results. I always knew you had it in you. Below you have a list of all the classes you are eligible to take this coming term. Unfortunately you did not score a high enough grade to go on with potions. Fortunately you can self study for the Newts if you would like. I have also listed other career paths you may be intrested in if you choose to forgo potions. The supply list has a blank area at the bottom that has been spelled to inform you of the books and materials (if any) that you shall need for the required courses once you have marked them off on the list provided._

_I await your owl with your course selections no later than the seventh of August._

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor**_

Looking at the list provided Harry sees that there are several new classes offered to Newt students.

_Please mark off all courses you wish to take. Note each student must take a mininum of five courses and maximum of eight._

_**Mr. Harry James Potter**__ is eligible for the following courses:_

_Newt Transfiguration- __**Professor McGonagall**_

_Newt Herbology- __**Professor Sprout**_

_Newt Charms- __**Professor Flitwick**_

_Newt Care of Magical Creatures- __**Professor Hagrid**_

_Newt Defense Against the Dark Arts- __**Professor Tackett**_

_Newt History of Magic- __**Professor Binns**_

_ Eligile Electives:_

_Basic Healing- __**Madam Pomfrey and Healer Holland**_

_Beginner Warding- __**Goblin Warder**_

_Basic Enchanting- __**Professor Flitwick**_

_Animagus Training- __**Professor McGonagall**_

_ Eligile Self Study Courses:_

_Newt Ancient Runes- __**Head of House**_

_Newt Potions- __**Head of House**_

Looking over the courses available Harry decides to take the Newts courses for transfiguration, charms, dada, all of the electives and continuing with the self study course of ancient ruins. As said the blank space at the bottom of the page slowly filled up with the textbooks and any additonal materials required for each course.

For transfiguration he needed, _The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration - by __**Emeric Switch**__,_ for Charms he needed _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six - by __**Miranda Goshawk**_ and a blank pack of binding parchment. For DADA he needed _The Ultimate Guide of Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes and 1001 Ways to Stay Alive - both by __**Alastor Moody**__,_ a dragon hide vest, 2 wand holsters, a second wand, and a specially made goblin crafted weapon (paid for by the Department of Mysteries and Hogwarts fund.) For his elective courses he needed the following – _Healing for Dummies: by __**Matthew McCarty**__ and Battlefield Medicine: by __**Andromeda Tonks**__, a series of warding books called - Everything You Need to Know About Wards: Book One- Beginning Wards, Book Two- Intermediate Wards, and Book Three- Battle Wards: by __**Bernadette Rathbone**__, Basic Enchanting: by __**Filius Flitwick**__ and a diamond tipped carving set, Animagus: A Guide to Finding Your Inner Beast: by __**Minerva McGonagall,**__ and The 7__th__ edition of The Ulitimate Guide to Runes: by __**Helena Ravenclaw**__, Revised by __**Octavius Ollivander**__._

Seeing two books written by his professors and another written by one of the greatest auror's of this century, 'Wow, the chances of this school year actually being fun and learning something new starting to protect myself might be worth the near death experience that is bound to happen.' Pausing he shakes his head with light chuckle murmurs to himself,

"Wow, Harry you actually started to sound like hermione for a second."

Setting down his book list Harry picks up the letter from Hagrid. Opening it Harry sees a picture of Hagrid and Madame Maxine in front of what could only be the palace of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_Happy birthday! Me and Olympe just wanted to send you a little somethin' since its not every day ya turn 16. I wanted to make ya some rockcakes, but olympe said you'ld like somethin' to hide ya scar since she noticed tha ya don't like the attention it brings ya. So we got ya an enchanted head band that once ya have it on it will disillusion itself and the belmish. Hope it works and see ya at Hogwarts._

_**Hagrid and Olympe**_

Smiling at the thoughtfulness of madame maxine at both the gift and stopping hagrid from sending the customary rockcakes (which took after their name sakes when eaten by anyone with out giant blood in them). Picking up the headband he headed to the mirror that hung on his wardrobe door. Placing the headband on he saw the magic work as it slowly took on the color of his skin and for a second he was afraid that the spell wasn't powerful enough to hide his scar, but before he could begin to fully doubt the power of the spell, it seemed it focus all its power and he watched as his horrid scar slowly lightened until it was barely visible to the naked eye.

Glancing at the clock he realized that it had been a little over an hour since he had been woken up by the owls. Deciding that he needed to get some sleep in before the goblins showed up, Harry gathers the remaining letters together mentally noting that he had received a letter from each of his friends that had gone with him to the ministry except Ron and Ginny, and that Pig had in fact only brought the basket and a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins.

1 "By the power and magic of this family, release the bond and return the memories hidden in the blood and bring this family back together."

2 "The only time since it becoming an unforgivable curse, that It can be legally used."


	2. Wills and Gringotts

**Finding Family**

**Harry Potter x Charmed**

**Adventure Family Romance Hurt Action**

Summary**: On his sixteenth birthday, Harry discovers that he has been lied to and obliviated since he was 4 years old. The Dursley's aren't his only family, Dudley isn't his only cousin, friends and classmates are closer then they seem, and on top of it all he is falling in love and doesn't even realize it.**

**Dumbledore x Weasley Bashing**

**Harry P. Daphne G. Wyatt H. Chris H.**

Chapter 2: **Goblins and Wills**

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. August 1, 2007 6:30AM**

Waking up to the sound of his alarm, Harry remains in bed letting everything he discovered the previous night settle in his head, before getting up and getting ready for the day ahead. Once out of the shower he, opens his trunk and pulls out the outfit he got from Tonks for Christmas. Pulling on the faded black jeans, light blue, short sleeve button down, and dark blue vest with gold trim, white socks and a pair of black converse. Standing up he moved in front of the mirror and tapped the rune in the top left corner, watching as it glowed briefly and as the mirror grew from the small square that it was previously to a large full sized mirror. Looking, he smiled to himself as he put on his family wristband, and the family ring. Looking to the clock, he sees that 7:30 is fast approaching. Picking up his wand and sliding it into the holster, and grabbing the rest of his letters and presents and sliding them under the loose floorboard underneath his bed. As he stood, his clock chimed 7:30 and as he moved to turn it off, he heard the doorbell ring. Hurrying down the stairs and opening the door, he sees two large black suvs on the street with two men in black suits and various other men in black suits standing all around the yard. Addressing the men in front of the door he ask,

"Lord Ragnok? Rockfist?"

"Lord Potter, if you are ready we must get on the way before we are late and please just Ragnok."

"Of course Ragnok, after you."

Grabbing his forest green pea coat from the hook and closing and locking the door with the hide a key and sliding it back into the bottom of the light above the doorbell, he turns and follows the goblins that are underneath goblin illusions. Getting into the back seat of the first suv with Ragnok and Rockfist getting into the front passenger seat and the others getting in the remaining car. Once in the car, Ragnok turns to Harry and states,

"I see that you have received the wristband."

"Oh yea, it showed up right as I got your owl."

"Good, good. You know that wristband along with a couple of more heirlooms were made by your great great aunt, Bernadette Rathbone nee Potter. She had a knack for runes and charms. Would have made one hell of a cursebreaker, if she hadn't become an enchantress."

At Harry's blank look he asked,

"Did you know that's what she did?" Harry shakes his head,

"No."

"Did you know she upgraded the wards around Potter manor? It is practically impenetrable unless you are keyed into the main wardstone. Hell even goblin cursebreakers couldn't penetrate them if they had the list of wards and six months to do it."

Again, at Harry's blank look, Ragnok seems shocked.

"Do you even know who Bernadette Rathbone was?" he asked in shock?

"I'm sorry, I don't." says Harry.

"Well surely you have heard of The Mason's Rare Artifact Museum in Nice, France."

"Yeah, of course I have, it's rumored to have the only artifacts that remain of Merlin, including his staff, along with the famous round table from Arthurian legend."

"Well I bet you didn't know it is owned and operated by your great aunt Lady Marian Mason and her daughter Susan."

"No, that wasn't mentioned in the history lesson."

"Ah here we are the Leaky Cauldron." Said Rockfist.

Startled by the goblins sudden speech, Harry looks up only to realize that the car had come to a stop and they were indeed parked outside the Leaky Cauldron and the hidden barrier that is the entrance to Diagon Alley and further leading to the magnificent white marble building that was the goblin bank Gringotts. Stepping out of the car and following the two goblins as they made their way into the building and straight to the back courtyard that contained the hidden barrier. Passing through the barrier, the group quickly headed off to the large white building at the end of the alley. As they arrived at the steps leading into the bank, the guards who looked to be even more heavily armed opened the massive bronze doors then they were the last time Harry had come to visit his vault. Making their way through the entrance hall and into the main lobby of Gringotts, Harry was brought out his thoughts by a voice asking,

"Do you have any more questions before we begin the inheritance ritual and the will readings?" asked Ragnok.

Startled "umm no actually, I'm still just trying to wrap my head around what you have already told me this morning."

"Well then if you would follow me to the inheritance room, we can get this under way."

"Lead the way."

After walking for a few minutes, they come to a stop before a set of gold doors more ornately carved than the bronze and silver ones leading into the bank. On either side of the massive doors stood two heavily armed guards each with more weapons than Harry could count. Nodding to the one on the left Ragnok approached the doors and knocked three times before stepping back. A moment later Harry could hear a muffled 'enter' come from the other side. Moving swiftly, the guards on either side of the doors each grasped a handle and slowly pushed open the doors to an office bigger and more ornately decorated than even the Queen of England's treasure room. Motioning for Harry and Rockfist to follow him, Ragnok lead the group inside to stand before an enormous desk made of what looked to be an entire oak tree, roots and all. Sitting behind the desk was the oldest goblin Harry had ever seen.

Watching as the goblins bowed to the one sitting behind the desk, Harry quickly mimicked their actions, before the guards took various positions around the room and Ragnok and Rockfist ushered him to the left side of the room where there was an oval shaped conference table with six chairs and a stand. As Harry and the goblins reached the table, the doors were opened admitting another goblin into the room. Quickly bowing to the goblin that had yet to move from behind the desk he quickly approached the group.

"Mr. Potter this is BloodKnoll, the manager who happened to be on duty last night. He has since been appointed the title of Chief Night Manager of Gringotts due to the quick and efficient response he took last night." States Ragnok, as they all take their seats around the table.

Hearing movement from behind him Harry quickly looks up to see the goblin sitting behind the desk get up and approach the group carrying a wickedly sharp dagger and a clear oval shaped object that reminded Harry vaguely of the remeberall Neville received back in their first year. Sitting the objects down Ragnok quickly stands and introduces the grand record keeper of Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter may I introduce Rinrink, Grand Record Keeper of Gringotts and Keeper of wills, contracts, and account ledgers of the extinct families. He shall be the one to read the prevalent wills that we will be going over once the last member of this meeting arrives."

As he finishes this statement, the doors are once again opened to admit the most regal and wizened old goblin, dressed in golden armor and an enormous sword hanging from his side. Quickly all of the guards around the room salute and those sitting around him all drop to one knee, with Rockfist quickly dragging Harry along with him. As the goblin nods for the guards to return to normal, he quietly speaks in a voice that conveys a sense of power and a hint of danger,

"Arise Ragnok, arise Rinrink, arise BloodKnoll, arise Rockfist, and arise young Lord Potter."

"Lord Potter may I have the honor of introducing the King of the Goblin Nation and current Director of Gringotts, Goblin Chief Ragnarok the 8th." Says Rinrink, speaking for the first time since Harry had entered into the room.

Stepping forward and quickly waiving away any comments before they could even be correctly, thought of he says,

"Please be seated. We have many things to do and go over and not a lot of time to do it. Rinrink if you would please old friend."

"Of course, my lord. Mr. Potter, you are here to hear the last wills and testaments of your parents, the late James and Lily Potter, the late Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea Potter, your grandparents and the late Lord Andrew Potter, your great grandfather correct?"

"Yes sir." States Harry.

"Also to hear the last will and testament of your godfather the late Lord Sirius Black correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let us get started with your godfathers." He said pulling out a scroll from a pocket on his robes. Setting it out on the tabletop, he taps it with a finger three times before it slowly starts to unroll as if it as being written at that exact moment. A second later a voice Harry quickly recognizes as Sirius's starts to speak.

_I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind, body, soul, and magic do humbly proclaim this to be my last will and testament. All previous wills are hereby proclaimed null and void._

_Now all that the legalities are taken care of, I have a few things to do before we can get to the fun part. First, I, Sirius Orion Black, being Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby proclaim that the marriages between Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy are hereby null and void due to a breach of contract. As per the agreement between the families at the time the contracts were drawn up, if any of the participants were to take an oath of service to any witch, wizard or any other person of magical or non-magical descent other than the Black family or the British Monarchy, the magic's of the contracts will immediately dissipate and the contracts immediately be considered null and void. Due to the agreements the bride price of a total of 200,000 G, given from both lines will be forfeit to the Black family along with both dowries of 150,000 G seized by the kind goblins of Gringotts and returned to the family vault post haste. So I say it, so mote it be. (A flash of light appears along with a slip of parchment from one of the bank tellers confirming that the amounts stated have been transferred.)_

_Next I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord and Head of the Black family do hereby decree that Bellatrix and Narcissa Black are now banished and disowned from the family. All moneys and access to any and all vaults, properties and/or magical objects are henceforth revoked. So I say it, so mote it be. (A brighter flash appeared in front of Harry. In Malfoy Manor various objects, furniture, and jewelry vanish back to the Black family vault.) _

_Next I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord and Head of the Black family hereby reinstate Andromeda Black into the family. I also instate the husband and daughter of Andromeda Black, Theodore and Nymphadora Tonks into the family. I Hereby decree that from this day forth, the marriage of Theodore Tonks and Andromeda Black granted and welcomed in the eyes of magic and this family. So I say it, so mote it be. (A flash of light appears in front of Harry. In Grimmauld place the family tapestry updated itself and shifts as Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Draco all disappear and Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks are added.) _

_Well now that all the boring parts are out of the way, let's get onto the fun part._

_First to Remus Lupin, I leave 20,000 G, a life time supply of wolfsbane potion and the Black Island off the coast of Australia with the express demand that he finally pull his head out of his arse and goes after the lucky witch we spoke about before receiving an overdue tongue lashing given by my fiery godson who seems to have inherited the tempers of his mother Lily, his grandmother Dorea, and his great grandmother Christine. _

_Second to Andromeda and Ted Tonks, I leave the dowry of 200,000 G and the heavily warded Black family Villa in Barcelona, Spain and the wish that they leave immediately to escape the dangers of the war that seems to be picking up speed before it lands on their doorstep._

_Next to Nymphadora Tonks, I leave 10,000 G and the Basilisk armor that you so wanted when you were no older than three. I have had it enchanted with the best runes and magic that money can buy (hint: read goblin wardmasters), and Padfoots loft in downtown Manchester. Ask Moony or Harry, the password they both know it._

_To the Order, I leave headquarters and the Black family maps. Alastor and Kingsley know where they are and how they work. I also leave 100,000 G for the war effort; with the express demand that Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore has no access to it. My good friends the goblins ensure me that he won't ever see even the smallest hint of a single knut of the money. _

_To Minerva, I leave mine and James's notes on the animagus transformation as long you swear an oath to the goblins that you will teach all of the D.A. (needs a new name) and don't have them register until after the war._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave all of the arthimancy and transfiguration texts from the Black family library and 10,000 G._

_To Arthur Weasley, I leave 15,000 G and Black manor in the Grampian Mountains. The goblins have a reusable portkey for you and your family. Evacuate your family from the Burrow because it is too widely known. Also have Molly, Ginny, Percy checked by Andromeda for potions and spells. Alastor and I have reason to believe that they are being controlled by outside forces._

_To Bill Weasley, I leave you the first edition of a set of goblin texts on ancient Greek and Roman wards. Ragnok has ensured me that you may keep these as long as they remain in your family. I also leave you 10,000 G._

_To Charlie Weasley, I leave you the very best Dragon taming gear the goblins could make and 10,000 G._

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you the deed to your shop and 10,000 G each._

_To Ron Weasley, I leave you 10,000 G and a set of quidditch strategies and how to make them and a master's guide to the chess board._

_Last but not least to Harry; I leave you the remainder of the Black fortune. I also hereby name you my heir, Harry. Also by naming you my heir you are now the Head of the Black family which by goblin and wizarding law now makes you Lord Black. You are now emancipated pup feel free to use magic at your will. As Lord Black you are now free to open your parents will and become Lord Potter._

_I will always love you pup._

_Your dog father,_

_Sirius_

_Witnessed by:_

_Remus Lupin __Alastor Moody_

_Nymphadora Tonks__ Arthur Weasley_

After the will was finished the scroll rolled itself up and a ribbon appeared and tied it before it split into two and the original vanished back into Rinrinks pocket. The room remained quiet allowing Harry to come to terms with the fact that Sirius truly was dead. After a few moments Harry leans forward with a slight smile and calmly states,

"May we please proceed?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. Bloodknoll if you will present the Black lordship ring to Mr. Potter." States Ragnarok.

Nodding Bloodknoll reaches into the bag beside him and pulls out a small Black box that had the Black family crest on it. Opening the box and sliding it across the table to Harry he softly states,

"This is the ring worn by every Lord Black since the family came into existence. The protections on this ring are second only to the protections given to you by the wristband you now wear and the Potters lordship ring. The ring itself is comprised of two different metals: silver and lead. Please place the ring on your right middle finger."

Doing as he was told Harry slowly picks up the Black head ring and places it on to his finger. Once in place the gem, a black onyx stone with the black crest in silver, glowed before resizing itself to fit. Hearing a faint voice whispering in his head the black family motto, 'tonjours pur', the family magics merged with his magical core transforming his minor metamorphic abilities to full metamorphic abilities like Tonks.

Motioning to Rinrink to continue, Harry mentally prepares to hear his parents will. Once again pulling a sealed roll of parchment out of his pocket, Rinrink clears his throat.

"This is the will of James and Lillian Potter, the late Lord and Lady Potter."

"_I, James Charlus Potter and I, Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind, body, soul, and magic do humbly proclaim this to be our last will and testament. All previous wills are hereby proclaimed null and void. If you are reading this that means that the first part of the ritual to restore the family has been enacted._

_Before we get to far in we would like for the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Department of Mysteries to be present."_

The voices of James and Lily stopped right as the will sent out a magical pulse.

"Rockfist, please retrieve our guest from the lobby as they most likely have arrived already due to the force apparation that is caused by the magic of the will and are no doubt curious as to why they were summoned to Gringotts on the day we are scheduled for our monthly audit."

"At once milord." Says Rockfist, immediately moving to the doors that led to the lobby.

Minutes later Rockfist opens the door and leads in two wizards and a witch all dressed in robes to denote their position within the ministry. The first wizard stood at just over 6 feet tall, wearing robes as black as night, with the hood pulled low as to hide his face, that when moved made him look as mysterious as his departments name and projects. The next wizard was only an average height of 5'6 dressed in forest green robes with a small golden M on the left breast pocket denoting him as the Minister of Magic. Finally the witch standing at 5'8 was wearing royal blue robes, with a wand and sword crossed over a shield on the left hand breast highlighted in silver and a silver monocle on her right eye denoting her status as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"May I introduce the Minister of Magical Britain, Cornelius Fudge, the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones and finally the Head of the Department of Mysteries, Unspeakable Croaker."

As soon as the last name was spoken the will started again.

"_Now that the aforementioned are here we can get on with this. First and foremost we wish to tell the Minister not to trust Albus Dumbledore, due to the fact the he is the one who cast the fidelius spell on Godric's Hollow, he also was the one who convinced us to switch secret keepers from Sirius to Pettigrew and of course we all know how that ended. Also Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagus with the form of a rat. Next, on the 25th of 1992, while at a checkup for our son, Harry, it was discovered that Lily and I had been obliviated by one Albus Dumbledore multiple times. After the memory charms had been removed, it was found that Lily and her sister Petunia, had been attacked while visiting their older twin brothers, Marcus and Andrew Evans and their respective families shortly after the end our 7th year at Hogwarts to celebrate Petunia's engagement to one Vernon Dursley. It was also discovered that all of my family had been attacked while visiting my grandparents for the welcoming of the three newest members of the family. It was in this attack that my grandfather Andrew Potter, Lord and Head of the Potter family was killed by Voldemort himself, after protecting the rest of us by remote portkeying the rest of us to Castle Potter, where it was decided upon by the family to activate a long forgotten piece of potter family magic created by the first head of our family, Lord Apollo (yes, he is who the Greeks muggles believed to be the Greek god Apollo.) He is also the only seer to ever be born with the ability to recall all prophesies and visions given by himself without the need to be told or shown the memory. The spell was cast and we all went our separate ways. The spell would and could only be broken on Harry's sixteenth birthday._

_Even as this will is being read the spell is already summoning the family back together to the place it was cast._

_Now lastly before we get to the gifts, we call in the debt owed from unspeakable croaker. We ask that you and only you check Harry, and Lily's siblings and their families and make sure they have not been obliviated and if so, we ask that their memories be restored once this will is finished._

_Now to our family and friends, we leave the following:_

_First to Petunia and Vernon, we leave the deed to # 4 Privet Dr., Little Whinging, Surrey and £100,000._

_Next to Marcus and Alicia, we leave £140,000 and the deed to Evans Manor in Ipswich, Suffolk, England._

_Next to Andrew and Victoria, we leave the deed to Evans Summer Cottage in Dover, Kent, England, just minutes from where your wedding was held at Abbey Lake and £120,000._

_Next to My wonderful mother-in-law, Marie Evans nee Shore, we leave you the newly christened Rowan Hall formally Potter Sanctuary and even though we know you don't need it we leave you £1,000,000._

_To Christine we leave the cat, Tigress, our second portrait, (the first of which is hanging in the office at Potter Castle.) and full control of the family seats on the Wizenagamot until Harry turns 21 or he finishes training._

_Next to our wonderful and brilliant nephews, we leave £10,000 for the sole purpose of providing for your future families. We also leave each of you a home as coming of age gifts. _

_For Franklin, we leave Frankie's hideaway and the 4 kilometers of surrounding forest. _

_To Matthew, we leave Matt's pad in Dover. _

_To Hunter, we leave Hunter's place in upper London. _

_To Dudley, we leave Duds spot in Greater Whinging not far from your parents' home._

_To Gregory, we leave Greg's cottage, (formally Rowan's cottage) where we spent Harry's first Christmas. _

_To all of our future nieces and nephews we leave you each £10,000 and desire that once you each reach the age of majority to come to Harry to pick out one of the remaining potter properties(or you can have one built) for your coming of age present like your older sibling/cousins. _

_To our godson Neville, we leave the collection of herbology and potion journals collected by the family over the centuries. We also leave 10,000 G for your own greenhouse and exotic plants as we know how much of a green thumb you have (your mother and grandmother and Lily found you and Harry sleeping in the vines of the venomous tentacula in greenhouse three at Hogwarts during an order meeting)._

_Next to Remus Lupin, we leave 50,000,000 G with the demand that you look after yourself, Sirius and Harry. Also find a girl and live happily. _

_Next to Sirius, we leave 50,000,000 G with the demand you settle down with your special girl, and teach the next generation of marauders._

_To Frank and Alice Longbottom, we leave our notes on Voldemort, with the hope you can figure out the secret to his immortality and 3,000,000 G._

_To Cyrus and Caroline Greengrass, we leave the enchanted warrior statues that once protected Rowan's library before it was destroyed in the war with Grindelwald. We are just glad that the elves were able to get the books, tomes and scrolls out before they were completely destroyed 2,000,000 G and the bride price of 500,000 G._

_To Minerva we leave James' transfiguration notes and 100,000 G._

_To Minerva and Alice we leave you the sole responsibility of making sure that Frank, Remus, and Sirius don't completely corrupt Harry. _

_To Filius, we leave Lily's journals on experimental charms that she was creating with the wish that you finish her research and 100,000 G. _

_To Severus we leave Lily's potion notes, a letter from James and 100,000 G._

_To the Order we leave 500,000 G and the Golems created by the marauders only to be used by Alastor, Kingsley, and Hestia. _

_To Amelia Bones we leave Lily's battle robes and 3,000,000 G to take care of yourself and little Susan and our apologies that we couldn't save Edgar and Mary._

_To Andromeda and Ted Tonks, we leave 3,000,000 G and the ward stones Lily created to work around electricity._

_Too little Nym we leave 700,000 G and our notes on pranking. _

_To mum and dad, we leave you our son Harry, with the task of raising him to be the most respected lord and most feared marauder. You shall share the responsibility with the dame Augusta Longbottom, dame Christine Potter, Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Cyrus and Caroline Greengrass. _

_Finally to our son Harry, we leave the remaining Potter fortune and properties. We also leave the lordship of the Potter family to be claimed after you turn 16. Also Harry, ask the goblins for a portkey to Castle Potter. Once there ask Bugs, the head Potter elf to prepare the ritual room for the Vocasti et clamasti et familiae ritual. This ritual can only be performed on the full moon. It will finish the second part of the ritual. You will find all of the necessary materials in your grandfather's study on the first floor next to the library. _

_With all our love, _

_Lord James Charlus and Lady Lillian Marie Potter. _

_Witnessed by:_

_Lord Sirius Black Lord Cyrus Greengrass_

_Lord Franklin Longbottom Lady Alice Longbottom_

"This now concludes the will reading of James Charlus and Lillian Marie Potter, the late Lord and Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter.

With silent tears rolling down his face he nods to Rinrink to continue. Like before, once the will was finished the scroll rolled itself up and a ribbon appeared and tied it before it split into two and the original vanished back into Rinrinks pocket.

"Unspeakable Croaker, if you would be so kind as to run your test as we send out a few of our trackers to find the remaining members of the Evans family." Said king Ragnarok, as he motioned for BloodKnoll and Rockfist to follow him from the room.

"Mr. Potter I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for the pain, humiliation, and torture you have had to endure this last year at the hands of the ministry. I also wish to offer my condolences on the recent loss of your Godfather Sirius. He was one of the top aurors during the last war along with your father, the Longbottoms and the Prewett twins, I and a few select others that were trained by Mad-eye Moody personally." Said Amelia as she stood to leave the room.

"Thank you Madam Bones." Said harry as he stood to shake her hand.

"You're welcome. Now come along minister we have much to do starting with rescinding the kill on sight order for Sirius Black and putting one out on Peter Pettigrew along with raising the budgets for the hit wizards and aurors back to their original amounts. Mr. Potter if there is anything else my department or I can help you with I'm but an owl or floo away." She said as she grabbed stuttering fudge by the arm before he could even approach Harry.

Turning to face the only other human in the office Harry stepped towards Unspeakable Croaker.

"Mr. Potter please step forward. This shall only take a couple of minutes to a half hour at best to scan you for any obliviated memories and restore them. Now unless you know occlumency the returned memories will not be completely restored until you are a sleep. Once you are they will finish restoring themselves as you watch them from a third person's point of view as if in a dream." Said Croaker as his wand appeared in his hand.

"Now stand very still," he said as he started chanting and waving his wand in a series of complicated patterns around Harry's head.

"Abscondita est in memoria, quae modo laedatur memoriae, sanus, et cecidit in memoria, sed nobis."

As the spell was said a white mist started to form on the tip of his wand before gently floating to surround Harry's head before sinking in as the last syllable of the spell faded in to silence. With a sudden gasp Harry closes his eyes as dozens of memories flash across his mind's eye to fast to see anything but a quick flash if color.

Seconds after closing them his eyes flash open again.

"Thank you Mr. Croaker."

"You are very welcome and Mr. Potter, I shall be in touch to restore your relative's memories once they are found by the goblin trackers. They have yet to fail in finding their targets. Know that you have the support of the entire department of mysteries and every unspeakable under my command. All of whom are only loyal to Her Majesty, the Queen Elizabeth the second.

Shaking Harry's hand, Croaker quickly left Gringotts to prepare his department for war.

Only moments after the door closed behind Croaker, it was opened again by BloodKnoll who was alone.

"Rinrink, we are to proceed with the remaining wills without the king and Rockfist." He said as he set back down.

"Of course. We shall now be hearing the last Will and Testament of the late Lord and Lady, Charlus and Dorea Potter."

_I, Charlus Andrew Potter, and I, Dorea Artemis Potter nee Black, being of sound mind, body, soul, and magic do humbly proclaim this to be our last will and testament. All previous wills are hereby proclaimed null and void._

_If you are reading this than we have been killed. In the event that one of us out lives the other all of the deceased's worldly goods shall go to the other. In the event that we are both deceased than we leave all monies, vaults, possessions, and properties to our grandson, Harrison, unless noted below. _

_To my mother Christine, we leave the heavy burden of restoring the family to what it once was. We also ask that you take on the task of finding the heir of the family, Harrison and returning him to his home, and teaching him about his family and his magic. To help you in this task we leave all of our notes and research that we have done since that fateful all hallows eve, where my only son, your only grandson, and his family were torn apart. Also it has come to our knowledge that the person responsible for kidnapping young Harrison is none other than Albus Dumbledore. He is also the one responsible for sealing James and Lily's will, and putting Sirius Black in Azkaban prison, along with revealing the whereabouts of young Franklin and Alice Longbottom the night before they were attacked and tortured by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch junior. We ask that you seek justice on the behalf of our dear friend, Augusta Longbottom and on the boys, Neville and Harrison. _

_With all our love,_

_Lord Charlus Andrew and Lady Dorea Artemis Potter_

_Witnessed by: _

_Marius Black Cedrella Weasley nee Black_

_Aurora McCarty Septimus Weasley _

"This now concludes the will reading of Charlus Andrew and Dorea Artemis Potter, the late Lord and Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

"Wait did the will say that my great grandmother was still alive?"

"Why yes, your great grandmother Christine is still alive. In fact if it wasn't for a meddling old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, you would have lived with you grandparents and upon their deaths you would have moved in with your great grandmother." Answered BloodKnoll.

" You mean to tell me that Dumbledore is the reason that I never knew that I had family besides my mother's sister, and not only that, he sent my aunts daughters to live with brothers that she can't even remember thanks to him?" ask Harry, anger seeping into his every word.

"Unfortunately yes. But now that we know these wrongs are being righted due to the life debt owed to you by one Mr. Croaker, we can rest a little easier." Says Ragnok.

"Now before we can open your great grandfathers will, two conditions must first be met. The first is that you undergo the inheritance test in order to have complete access and control over the families' magic's, and that you claim the title and position of the Head of House Potter.

Following Rinrink to the middle of the room, Harry stands in the center of the runic circle as BloodKnoll and Ragnok carry the dagger and bowl from the table. Placing the bowl on the pedestal in front of Harry and handing him the dagger the goblins gather at the focal points of the circle.

"Now Mr. Potter you must slice the palm of your wand hand from wrist to finger and let seven drops of blood fall into the bowl. Once that is done the cut will heal. As this is happening my brethren and I will be chanting in the language of our forefathers. When you feel the magic of the ritual reach its peak, you must state you full name and position within the family and your purpose for initiating the ceremony." Explains Rinrink.

"Right." says Harry calmly pushing his earlier anger at the headmaster down.

After looking at each other the goblins begin chanting the spell in gobbledygook starting out in a near whisper, slowly building up to a near roar. With a quick signal from Ragnok Harry quickly and efficiently cuts his palm, letting the seven drops of blood fall into the bowl. Seconds later feeling the wait of the magic in the room rise to its peak and another quick signal from Ragnok, he speaks the 'magic words' so to speak.

"I Harrison James Potter, heir apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, by right of blood and magic invoke this ritual of inheritance to claim all monies, properties, and heirlooms, to reveal and unbind any and all magic's of the family, to bring forth any outstanding debts and contracts to light, and to ascend to my rightful position as Lord Harrison James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Potter family. So I say it, so mote it be."

As soon as the final words left his mouth Harry started to glow as the magic came alive and wrapped him in its embrace, judging him. Finding him to be worthy, the magic coalesced into a solid beam of magic that shot forth to the center of the pedestal to engulf the blood in the bowl, causing a brief flash of green, blue, and silver, before causing it to melt into a piece of parchment covered in blood red writing. As the magic disappeared the goblins all stepped back to catch themselves from the force of the magical backlash from the ritual.

Taking a minute to gather himself, Harry slowly stepped forward to pick up the results of the ritual. Looking towards where the awaiting goblins, Harry looked down and slowly read it.

_Results of Harrison James Potter, Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter:_

_Half-blood Wizard_

_Pureblood Wiccan_

_Powers:_

_Metamorphagus (partial eyes and hair. Blocked 80%)_

_Runes Prodigy (partially unblocked 40%, blocked 60%)_

_Danger Sense (blocked 50%)_

_Photographic reflexes (Unblocked 100%)_

_Projection (blocked 100%)_

_Titles:_

_Lord Potter - Paternal _

_Lord Black – Godfather_

_Lord Rathbone – Paternal_

_Lord Rieser – Paternal _

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell– Paternal_

_Vaults:_

_Potter Family Vault – 6 (89,240,000 million galleons)_

_Black Family Vault – 4 (3,242,500 million galleons)_

_Rathbone Family Vault – five (12 million galleons, with 2 million worth in books jewels and artifacts)._

_Potter family trust vault – 687 (100,000 galleons)_

_Black family trust vault – 653 (100,000 galleons)_

_Rathbone family trust vault – 435 (100,000 galleons)_

_Lillian Evans vault – 826 (7,700 galleons)_

_James Potters vault – 835 (8,000 galleons)_

_Sirius Black's vault – 832 (8,000 galleons)  
><em>

_Father: James Charlus Potter Mother: Lillian Marie Evans_

_Pureblood Wizard Muggleborn Witch_

_Pureblood Wiccan Pureblood Wiccan_

_Debts/Contracts_

_Life Debt acquired- C. Greengrass to J. Potter, S. Black, L. Evans_

_Life Debt acquired- S. Snape to J. Potter_

_Life Debt acquired- H. Granger to H. Potter, R. Weasley_

_Life Debt owed- H. Potter to R. Weasley _

_Life Debt acquired- G. Weasley to H. Potter_

_Life Debt acquired- A. Weasley to H. Potter_

_Contract of Marriage – House Potter and House Greengrass (Open)_

_Total wealth= 106,806,200 galleons_

_5,340,310 pounds sterling_

_7,724,224.38 American dollars_

"Well Lord Potter it looks as if you fit the requirements that you great grandfather ordered be met in order to read his will. Rinrink if you will please gather the will of the Late Lord Andrew Potter, and the marriage contract between House Potter and House Greengrass from the archives. In the meantime, Lord Potter allow Bloodknoll and I to answer any questions you may have." Ragnok says as he and Bloodknoll usher a still shocked Harry back to the table.

"Of course Ragnok." Says Rinrink as he heads for a side door that had until that moment looked like part of the wall behind the goblins desk.

"Lord Potter, do you have any questions now or would you rather we just explain everything going down the list?"

"Let's do it your way Ragnok."

"Great. I take it that you know the reason you are classified as a half-blood in the wizarding world, correct?" Asked Ragnok.

"Yes, it's because my father was a Pureblood and my mother was a muggleborn." Answered Harry.

"Indeed. The next thing is that you are classified as a Pureblood Wiccan because to the International Confederation of Wizards passed a law stating: that any person of Wiccan descent or practioneer of the old religion, shall be above all but the most important laws. This is because of them being governed by a race of beings called elders, who were originally a group of druids who allied themselves with Merlin and the old religion centuries ago. After that, we have the list of all gifts and powers that have been passed down through your bloodlines. I shall give you a brief rundown of them and from which family they came from. The first is your Metamorphagus powers, even though they are only partial and blocked, give you the ability to change the characteristics of your hair and eyes.

The next is your affinity for ancient runes. This means you are capable of reading, writing, and overall casting runic magic on an instinctual level. An example of this is the rune that is pulsing with your magical signature that lies on your forehead. Have you never wondered why it hurts whenever danger or anything inherently evil is nearby? It is because in conjunction with the magic of the rune and one of your wiccan powers that this effect occurs. Next, we have the aforementioned wiccan power of danger sensing. It allows the user to sense anything that is harmful towards them. Then we have your second wiccan power of photographic reflexes meaning if you see something performed once, your magic and body can replicate the motion almost perfectly without practice. Finally, we come to your last wiccan power of projection. This power is the most dangerous of your powers because if the user is not trained to control their emotions, and something causes an extreme emotional response, you can suddenly find yourself projecting a flame or fire, causing a single burn or creating something on the destruction level of the cursed fiendfyre."

"On to the titles, you have now inherited the title of Lord Black, through your godfather which we already knew. The title of Lord Rathbone, from your great uncle, Lord Samuel Rathbone who died in the war with grindelwald, and Lord Reiser through your great grandmother Lady Elizabeth Peverell nee Reiser."

"What is that about? I thought my great grandmother's last name was Potter, yet you just said that it was Peverell. Why is that?"

"Well you see, it was the year 1912, the Lord and Head of the Peverell Family, Ignotius Peverell the 2nd, had just signed the marriage contract between the Peverell and the Noble Reiser family for his son Arthur and Lord Reiser's only child and heiress, Elizabeth. The two were to be married in 1914 a year after they graduated from Hogwarts. Now what the two did not know is that there was a spy within their mist. The spy was the son of the French, Malfoi Family who wanted to marry Elizabeth so his family could use the money and name of the Reisers to establish a foothold in England."

"Later that same night Lord Malfoi flooed to the Reiser Manor, and attempted to dissuade Lord Reiser from the marriage contract. When rebuked by the now angry Lord. Malfoi evoked a blood feud on not only the House of Reiser but also the House of Peverell."

"Now two years passed with the families engaging in only minor skirmishes, with no serious injuries on either side. Until 1914 that is. The day of the wedding had come at last and the Peverells, Reisers, and all of their guest had gathered for the occasion. However, halfway through the ceremony the Malfoi family broke through the wards on Reiser manor and attacked the families. Lord Peverell and Lord Reiser immediately ordered their combined houses to protect themselves, with Lady Reiser and Lady Peverell gathering the guest into the manor to portkey, floo, and apperate out while their husbands, family and closest allies fought against the invading force. Lord Peverell was killed by a blasting curse to the chest shortly followed by Lord Reiser who was killed by the killing curse. Now upon seeing his father and his father-in-law killed Arthur became furious, attacked Lord Malfoi with all his might while his best friend, and soon to be, brother-in-law, Samuel Rathbone, and his younger brother, Lucas, took care of the remaining forces. Finally after fighting and killing all of the attackers, they cornered Lord Malfoi, and proclaiming the blood feud null and void, the three each hit Malfoi with a killing curse to the chest."

"Unforeseen by the three men one of Lord Malfoi's younger brothers, who lay dying a few feet from them, raised his wand and with his dying breath cast fiendfyre and destroyed the Reiser Manor with Lady Peverell and Lady Reiser still inside."

"A year later, the Peverell's, still being attacked by what remained of the Malfoi family, came together to my office. After I sealed my office, the Peverells led by the new head and Lord, Arthur signed and created a ritual, that when finished would hide the family from the entire world, except for the family, my father Ragnarok, and I. Once the ritual was complete the family changed their name to Potter, hid minor details of the family crest with a spell, and changed their family motto."

"But wouldn't that make me Lord Peverell and not the heir?"

"It would except you aren't the oldest male descendent of Ignotius Peverell. Now I am not entirely sure as to who that person is but we can easily find out by creating a family tapestry seeing as I know the previous one was destroyed in the attack that killed your grandparents." Says Bloodknoll solemnly.

"We have a list of all the vaults that come under your control because of you being the newest Lord Potter. Let's see, you have your trust vault, your parents' personal vaults, your godfathers personal vaults, than we have the all of the family vaults along with the trust vaults for each of the families that the underage members use.

After a brief moment of silence, the door opens and Rinrink hurries back in clutching a scroll with a navy blue ribbon tied around it.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes."

"Lord Potter this is the last will and testament of your great grandfather Andrew. This will be the first time anyone will have seen or heard the will since it was written just before his death. I believe that the only person still alive that was there that day is your great grandmother Christine. In fact, if I'm not mistaken she is the only other beneficiary of the will besides yourself."

"Really? Will she be here for the reading? Asked Harry as he starts to think about actually meeting his great grandmother Christine.

"Why of course the will wouldn't be able to be read with all of the primary beneficiaries here in attendance. The magic's of the wills simply won't allow it. She is being summoned as we speak."


End file.
